User blog:Xelak/Perhaps...?: More Concepts from a Lowly Servant
A collection of ideas about Kingdom Hearts Legacy II. Mostly written as a referrendum. Characters in Kingdom Hearts Legacy II La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Par La Rennaissance: Translates literally to "The Fight For Almost Nothing By the Reborn", or else "The Fight For All or Nothing For the Reborn". The new, improved and whole version of the former La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, composed of a majority of the human forms of the Nobodies who originally made up the vigilante group. As of the coronation of King Aiden the First, Ruler of Disney Kingdom and Overseer of the Realm of Light, the group has been made into a special operations division of the Royal Disney Armed Forces, and has been given complete autonomy under Saule, Crown Prince of Disney Kingdom. They act as Aiden's unique anti-Xelot force, with a mandate to find and destroy him and his following. So far, the only original member who has been informed of the group's existence and has rejected a membership is Kale, possibly to to his lack of memories. Members of LLPPRPLR: Numbered and Titled: (numbered and titled members of LLPPRPLR are full-time, active members who live in Twilight Town and participate in most, if not all, of the group's activities) #(Number I, superior of the group) Saule - "Second Son of the Key" #(Number II, Saule's lieutenant) Étienne-Stryion (formerly "troisnyxetienne") - "The Splendor of Sound" #(Number III, Etienne's lieutenant) Fabienne Dorelcia (formerly "Delacroix") - "The Sage Schoolmistress" #(Number IV) Giieg (formerly Xiggie) - "The Vibrant Freeze" #(Number V) Noah (formerly Xahno) - "The Archmage in Silence" #(Number VI) Ioguren (formerly Reignoux) - "The Shield of Soul" #(Number VII) Anea (formerly Axane) - "The Light Within the Light" #(Number VIII) Kale (formerly Xelak) - "Lost Son of Memory" (inducted into the group by his choice after the events of the Skirmish of Twilight Town) Non-Numbered, Titled: (members who have chosen to opt out of full-time membership, instead choosing to find their own way in the universe but assisting if in the area) *Ahn (formerly Hanx) - "The Sentinel in Stone" *Otans (formerly Xantos) - "The Watcher in the Waters" *Alosov (formerly Valxoos) "The Fanning Flame" Non-numbered, Non-titled: (members who have chosen to sever all ties with the group, but are still allied with Aiden) *Hellius Shadoe (chose to travel the universe to "find himself") *Thomas (formerly Xahmost) (returned home after the events of Kingdom Hearts Legacy) Events during and leading up to Kingdom Hearts Legacy II (Note that these are conjecture and are not based on what might really be the end of the first Kingdom Hearts Legacy) First War of Light and Darkness - Also known as the Keyblade War. Second War of Light and Darkness - The war by the remaining Keyblade Wielders against the man Xehanort. Begun by the events of Birth By Sleep. Ended by the events of Kingdom Hearts II and its sequels. Intra-Light Conflict '''- The insurrection of select rebel factions of the Disney Kingdom against the tyrant Lord Kami. Begun by the events preceeding Kingdom Hearts Legacy, and ended by the events of Kingdom Hearts Legacy. '''Battle of the Remnant Citadel - The penultimate and most pivotal battle of the Intra-Light Conflict. While the remainder of the rebel forces lead a series of diversionary attacks on Kami's armies, a hand-picked detatchment under Aiden, Saule, and their lieutenants, La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, attack the heart of Kami's empire. The battle is composed of five main events: *'Siege of Remnant Citadel:' The rebel forces lay seige to Remnant Citadel, Kami's castle. *'Battle of the Antechamber:' On the fifth day of the seige, Aiden's forces break through the outer defenses and enter the castle, meeting Kami's Discples and his hand-picked "Shadow Guard" - an elite detatchment of Samurai Nobodies and Nighfighter Ethereal - in the antechamber of the castle. The Shadow Guard suffers 100% casualities, and Axane is recaptured; however, during the battle she and Reignoux are injured, and are forced to stay behind. Aiden, Saule, and La Lutte continue onwards. *'Battle of the Black Corridor:' In a narrow corridor that serves as the only connection between the rest of Remnant Citadel and Kami's quarters, as well as the summit of the castle, where Kingdom Hearts is being held, the Disciples abruptly regroup and attack. During the battle, Xiggie is severely wounded, and the Disciples retreat. Aiden, troisnyxetienne, Saule, and Xahno continue on. *'Battle of the Heartgate:' At the so-called "Heartgate", the door that leads to the summit of Remnant Citadel, the Disciples make their last stand, meeting Aiden and his allies in battle. The Disciples are defeated and destroyed, but Xahno is injured, leaving only three fighters to face Kami. *'Battle of the Summit:' At the summit of Remnant Citadel, before the moon of Kingdom Hearts, Kami faces Aiden, Saule, and troisnyxetienne in a last battle. Before they engage, however, Kami reveals the reasons behind his actions, but says that they do not absolve him of his crimes, and that he knew that it was his destiny to play the villian.The battle ends in Kami's defeat and death; however, before he dies, he reveals that Xelot has fled out of cowardice and has survived. In the aftermath, Aiden and Saule free Mickey from his petrification, but it is revealed that being sealed in stone took his toll on him, despite the magics he had been using to extend his life so he could train the next Keybearers, and he dies after passing his blessing on to Saule and Aiden. The next day, La Lutte Pour Presque Rien stands before Kingdom Hearts, plying it to grant their utmost wish and that of their fallen friends, and it does so, ending the events of Kingdom Hearts Legacy. The Age of Aiden: A week after the fall of Kami, all of his forces have capitualted and the Army of Aiden now has control over the Realm of Light. Aiden is crowned by unanimous approval from all of the worlds, and enacts a series of reforms, fittingly called the Aiden Reforms, to sweep the beauracracy of the Disney Kingdom clean of every trace of Kami. During the first months, several important events happen: *'Refounding of La Lutte:' As its members are reborn, this time whole, Saule re-establishes the old vigilante group and gathers the members together. Some choose not to rejoin, but by the end of the year only one, Xelak, is unaccounted for. Aiden quickly establishes the group as an autonomous Special Operations force, and they set up their headquarters in Twilight Town. *'Reemergence of Xelot:' Approximately two years after the fall of Kami, Xelot reappears in the fringe worlds on the border of the Realm of Light and establishes a following, gaining favor with those who still suffer from Kami's actions and have not seen evidence of Aiden's good intentions. Skirmish of Twilight Town: Approximately three years after Aiden is crowned king, Xelot reveals he has amassed a Nobody army, and establishes the fringe worlds as an independent confederation, with the intent of conquering Disney Kingdom and deposing Aiden from his throne. As a preemptive strike, he sents an expeditionary force, the 32nd Dusk Regiment, to Twilight Town. There, they are met in combat by the new La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Par La Renaissance, who suffer no losses against the regiment's 100% casualties. Civilian deaths number in the single-digits. In the aftermath, Aiden declares the fringe worlds in a state of rebellion and musters the Royal Disney Armed Forces. Xelot similarly mobilizes his army, beginning what will come to be known as the Rebellion of the Fringe or the Third War of Light and Darkness. Approximate Timeline of KHL and KHL II 1992 - 'Events of ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. '2002 -' Events of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and part of Kingdom Hearts: 358 Days/2. '2003 - '''Events of ''Kingdom Hearts: 358 Days/2 ''and ''Kingdom Hearts II. 'Late 2000's - '''Events preceeding ''Kingdom Hearts Legacy. '2099 - '''Events of ''Kingdom Hearts: Legacy. *'February 2nd - '''Aiden and Saule recieve their Keyblades *'February 28th - 'Aiden and Saule reach Disney Castle and begin their training. *'May 1st - 'Kami usurps the throne of Disney. King Mickey is petrified. Aiden is banished and has his memories stripped. Saule is seperated into a beast-like Heartless and his Nobody Xaelus, who retains none of his memories. *'June 10th - 'Xaelus begins recruiting members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. *'September 19th ''- ''The Lutte Massacre. Kami's Disciples ambush La ﻿Lutte Pour Presque Rien in their headquarters and capture Axane. Hanx, Xantos, Valxoos, Delacriox, and Xelak are killed. *'September 20th - '''Xaelus flees from Remnant Citadel. *'September 23th - Xaelus is contacted by the leader of the Resistance, who has already found and resuscitated Aiden. *'September 25th - '''Xaelus, Francioux, and Aiden journey to Hollow Bastion, where Xaelus combats Saule, who is cursed with a beast-like shape, and rejoins with him, forming one, complete being. Aiden and Saule are instated as the the leaders of the Resistance. *'September 26th - 30th - 'Saule and Aiden journey out and find the remaining members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, who are instated as their lieutenants. *'Early October - December 2099 -''' Aiden, Saule, and the forces of the Resistance engage in a series of battle with Lord Kami's forces, but are slowly defeated. '''2100 *'January 1st -' Saule and Aiden enact the desperate Gambit Contigency, ordering their remaining forces to draw Kami's armies away from Remnant Citadel, while hand-picking a regiment to lead a direct assault on the castle. *'January 2nd -' Siege of Remnant Citadel begins. *'January 7th - '''Siege of Remant Citadel ends when the front gates are broken. The Battles of the Antechamber, the Black Corridor, the Heartgate, and the Summit occur. Kami is killed. Mickey is freed from his petrification but dies of old age. *'January 8th - The powers of Kingdom Hearts are released when the members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien gain their hearts back. The respository of power returns to its place in the Realm of Darkness. *'''January 15th - '''Aiden is crowned King Aiden of Disney Kingdom, Overseer of the Realm of Light, and is awarded the title of Keyblade Master, along with Saule. Saule is appointed Crown Prince, Aiden's sucessor, in the event of his death. '''2101 *'January 1st -' Aiden Reforms enacted. *'March 22nd - '''Delacriox, now Fabienne Dorelcia, is reborn on the doorstep of Disney Castle. Saule begins to travel the worlds to search for the reappearing members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. *'December 31st - Saule submits a report to Aiden: All of the previous members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, except Xelak, are accounted for. Aiden immediately instates them as an autonomous Special Operations division of the Royal Disney Armed Forces. '''2102 *'January 1st - '''Aiden Reforms end. *'January 7th - Xelot becomes the public figure of anti-Aiden sentiments in the fringe worlds. '''2103 *'June 14th - '''Xelak, now Kale Wiseowle, is found by members of the new La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Par La Renaissance in Twilight Town, but does not recognize any of them, effectively refusing membership in the reformed group, and becoming the first person to do so. *'June 15th - '''Skirmish of Twilight Town. Kale joins La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Par La Rennaissance. Aiden declares the fringe worlds to be in a state of rebellion. Xelot and his rebel faction, the Empire of Independent Worlds, declare war on Aiden, beginning the Rebellion of the Fringes, also called the Third War of Light and Darkness. Category:Blog posts